Healing
by Nevermore-evermore
Summary: Beaten, caged, and broken, is this Zane's fate? How is he supposed to live of to the potential of being a "Ninja"? He's certainly not worthy. Is he? **AU** Rated T for violence and has a little bit of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I guess the only thing to say is: ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LEGO: Ninjago**

"Did you hear? They _actually _found one!" People were chatting frantically behind his back, excited to see what the zoo had announced they got today.

"How is it possible?" The shrouded figure looks over his shoulder at the people behind him. They look like his age, but he has other focuses than figuring out.

He doesn't belong here. Though he has blended in enough with the crowd that they didn't notice.

He had given up almost all his freedom when he had announced it. Everyone was afraid of him now. Though it wasn't the black suit, or what they called 'The weapon of death', it was the history. Ninja's were rumored to be assassins, those who kill innocents for money. He did no such thing.

The line had stretched for miles. All were waiting to see the same exact thing. Though he didn't belong there, he found that he was slightly excited to see it. People had dreamed of seeing one, hearing one talk, or having one clean their house as a servant for years. Now they had found one, and the news was spreading like wildfire.

"I hope its real."

"Come on, you saw the pictures! It has to be!"

"Well if not, I'm going to be very disappointed. We've been waiting here for hours."

He looks at the people behind him who are speaking. They're humans, just like him. Annoying ones, to be exact. He turns away and realizes how close he is to the entrance. Then, as if like magic, the line moves and he's thrown inside.

He immediately follows the sign to where the robot is supposed to be. When he arrives, he's internally shocked at what he sees. It doesn't look like its made of metal. In fact, it looks human. Though he can tell that it's a robot. Part of its artificial skin has peeled of, revealing some metal. It had many cuts and bruises on its skin, so he takes a quick note that it can probably feel pain.

He backs away from the cage, bumping into many people. He stands in the middle of the large path, takes off the sweater he was wearing.

"NINJA!" Someone shouts, causing everyone to look at the Ninja's direction. They all scream, and become a sea of people as they run away. The black-suited man simply grabs his scythe, and smashes the lock on the cage.

The zoo is clear in minutes. The Ninja walks towards the cage, where the robot inside stands up, its white hair covering its eyes. The Ninja makes another mental note. The robot is meant to be male.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" He asks coolly.

The robot doesn't move. He won't speak now.

Not for anyone.

"How long have you been here?" The robot remembers the time when he was thrown in here. Though he can't remember how long ago it was. It must have been a long time ago, since people have only been showing up now. Well, before he had been in a secluded part, where they taught him how to act.

The robot takes a brave step towards the Ninja. That's it.

The Ninja quickly remembers something. "Cole, Ninja of Earth. You?"

Cole whips out his scythe, making the robot tumble in surprise to the back of the cage. "I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me, as long as I'm here, no one will come back in."

The robot doesn't move. Even when Cole opens the cage door for him. The robot is afraid to leave. From what he knows, every time he tries to escape he ends up getting injured. What if this time, he's beaten, or killed, or-

Cole's eyebrows lift at the sight of the robot seeming afraid. "Fine. I was just trying to help."

With that, he jumps out of sight.

The robot glances around. He silently walks towards the front of the cage. He peeks his head out, and the his upper body. No one is here. No one to stop him. No one to hurt him, or not feed him any longer. He steps out, and begins running as fast as he can. No one can stop him if he runs fast enough, right?

He runs towards a door, but to his surprise there are more Ninja. One red and one blue. He quickly stops in his tracks, and turns around. Though they call to him. "We're not going to hurt you! We're here to help!"

The first one he had met freed him. Maybe these two will save him.

He turns around again, and runs towards the Ninja, who grab his wrists once they have him. _No! No! No! No! No! NO! _He screams on the inside, feeling the familiar circle around his wrists. He struggles, though it's nothing to the Ninja who drag him through a door. Once he's through, the robot breathes in a breath of fresh air. A full one, rather than the small ones he would take back in his cell. There had been so little air, he could barely breathe…

He's taken across a forest, where they meet the other Ninja, Cole, who looks surprised to see him. Though Cole frowns when he sees how much he's struggling. "Sorry to do this, but I have no other choice."

Cole hits the robot on the head with the back of the scythe, and everything goes black.

The Ninja take a good look at the robot. He appears to be robotic, but is very human. He's thin, so he probably needs food. He has many cuts, scrapes, and bruises, implying that he can feel pain. This isn't how robots are supposed to be. They're supposed to feel no pain, and follow your every order. Isn't that why he was in the zoo in the first place? Hadn't they asked him to come?

Had they forced him? Injured him if he refused to do what they said?

There appears to be some sort of anklet on his ankle. The look at the oval attached to chain, which reads: _A 137. _Must be his serial code for the zoo. They had seen them before.

The blue Ninja's jet soars through the air. "So Cole," the one piloting it, Jay, asks. "How long do you thing it'll be out? I may just me making a random assumption, but I have a feeling it'll freak out if we're flying."

Cole feels some anger boiling up in him. "First off, it's _he, _not_ it. _Second, I have no idea. You still watching him Kai?"

The fire Ninja nods, looking down at the beaten up face of the robot. "It's a little sad, you know? How the different ones are treated like this." He says, feeling squished in the very back of the jet. It did only have two seats, so he was forced to fold himself into the small space behind the second seat. It feels odd to be there with the robot, whom he made sure had much more room than him.

"Well, at least this one is safe." Cole says, shrugging.

"I wonder how he'll react to the news." Kai says, looking at the robot's face.

"Hopefully well. But Kai, make sure to be kind to him at all times. We all know you have those temper-"

"Shut up!" Kai says before Cole can finish. "You can't cook!"

"Guys, are you honestly doing this?" Jay asks from the front, not wanting to be distracted while flying.

"But he-"

"Look, Kai has temper problems, and Cole can't cook. There. The honest truth." Jay says, flying the jet near the Monastery.

He lands, the jet stopping on the floor of the Monastery.

"You're back." An old voice states. The Ninja jump a little at the sudden surprise.

Cole throws the robot over his shoulder like a burlap sack, wincing as the metal crashes against his skin. "What do we do with him?"

"I have a room. Follow me."

The follow their Sensei, who leads them to a room. It's simple. It has a bed, a mirror and a wooden wardrobe.

The robot will freak out less in here than he would if he was in the weapons room.

They lay the robot down, and are about to leave the room when an ear-piercing shriek comes from the bed.

He's awoken.

Though surprisingly, he only says one thing when he realizes the situation.

"Thank you."

**I don't know why, but I just got some random inspiration for this when I went to an aquarium. I was reminded of the time when Zane was found in the lake; due to the color of the fish, and it lead me to be like "Hey! I wonder that if he was…" yeah. Please review to tell me if you liked it or not! THANKS FOR READING!**

**(If you're waiting for Boundless, it may take awhile. I'm busy with school and stuff.)**

**~Emily**


	2. Chapter 2

The robot hops out of bed, cringing as the sudden movement causes his head to ache a little. Cole must have fractured some of the parts in his head.

He looks at the Ninja, and a person he hasn't met before. He backs up, his back hitting the wall with a _thud!_

"Don't be scared. We're not going to hurt you." The red Ninja says, compassion in his voice. The robot recognizes it, but still stares at the elderly man before him.

"I'm Sensei Wu," Wu begins. "I trained the Ninja here."

He suddenly realizes what it means. He must be very skilled with weapons. And weapons lead to injuries, and cuts, and bruises and-

He stops himself before the thoughts get too bad. "Do you speak?" Wu asks, raising an eyebrow at the shivering figure.

"Y-yes." The robot chokes out, regretting the action immediately. He told himself he wouldn't speak to a human.

"Now tell me, what is your name?" Wu asks, his kind voice making the robot lose his thoughts. He gets them back, and refers the anklet he has. It's the only thing he was able to read.

"A 137." He replies.

He will not reveal anything today.

That would be suicide.

Right?

"That's your name?" Jay asks in shock.

He nods as response. "How about we eat? I'm hungry, and I'm sure he is too." Kai says, changing the subject.

Everyone agrees and they go to a room where there are benches, a table, food, and a girl. She introduces herself as Nya, though the shock in her voice was obvious. It made him feel bad; interpreting as if she was shocked he was a robot.

"Here you go, beautiful dinner made by me! Jay!" Jay puts the plate down in front of the white-haired being. His eyes go wide at the amount of food. Clearly they were treating him special. They had to be.

The dinner is some sort of meat, his mind searching for results of what it could be. Nothing. He has never experienced this meat in his life. "Its chicken." Jay explains.

The robot looks down at this 'chicken'. Everyone else is using this four-edged blade and a knife to cut it. He doesn't know how.

He tries, but fails. Kai is sitting next to him, so he decides to help. "Here, you do this." He explains, edging closer to the robot, knife in hand, inches away from his skin-

The robot screams, falling off the bench and onto his back. "What's wrong?" Cole asks, but it's too late. He's already run out the door.

He locks himself in his room, the familiar feeling of incarceration comforting him to some extent. He sits on his bed, eventually lying down. The whiz of the moment calms down, but he doesn't want to go back out there. Not with people trained in weaponry. Not with people who could –or would- kill him in an instant if he went out. What would happen when he came out? Would they kill him? Would they torture him?

"Hey! Come out! Kai says he's sorry!" Cole shouts through the door.

"I- I'm not coming out!" The robot shouts, his voice clearly filled with fear. Maybe, if he hurts himself beforehand, they'll let him off easily.

He goes through the nightstand, the drawers containing nothing. The wardrobe has nothing, so he sighs and falls to the ground. He lifts up his arm, opens a panel and looks at the buttons and switches. There are two switches. One decreases his defense, while the other one strengthens it. He gets rid of all his defenses, and strengthens himself to the max.

He punches himself in the face, and nearly regrets it. It hurt. A lot. From what he can tell, he's expecting a large bruise, and a black eye. Hopefully that should be satisfactory. He also has a bloody nose. That may be a plus.

"Look, Kai's sorry! He wasn't trying to hurt you! And he didn't mean to scare you like that! He was only trying to help!" Cole yells through the door. The robot unlocks it, and opens the door. He goes back into a corner, and slumps down against the wall. "What did you do to yourself?!" Cole asks, shouting as he sees what the robot did.

It scares the robot. "I'm sorry! Look, how about you tell me your _real _name, so we can get to know you better?" Cole asks, immediately avoided the intimidation he may be putting on the cowering figure.

"H-how did you k-know I w-was lying?"

"Everyone needs to improve on some things. Why don't you tell me? It'll be simpler to call to you, or talk to you."

The robot is eventually convinced. "My name is Zane."

For Zane, this was the most he's revealed to himself freely to anyone.

It's a big deal.

"So, Zane, how about we go meet with the others? We're watching TV, and I was thinking you might like it."

Zane simply nods. Cole offers him his hand, which he doesn't accept. They could be tricking him. Tricking him with kindness, testing him to see if he would accept this. Seeing if he knows how to behave.

If he goes back, they would probably punish him severely.

Cole leads Zane to the TV room –avoiding physical contact- and makes him sit down on the floor. On the walls are spears, daggers, and a variety of swords. Zane curls himself in a ball, afraid of what was supposed to happen next.

"Guys, get rid of all the weapons. Through them outside or something." Cole instructs, and Zane hears the Ninja's feet shuffling as they take all the weapons out of the room.

They come back in a few minutes, and sit down again. "Zane, it's all right. The weapons are gone, and you're safe now." Kai says, and Zane opens his eyes. The Ninja are all crowded around him, looking concerned. He squeals, going back into a ball.

"_The National Ninjago Zoo has claimed_ _their prize possession, a robot, to have gone missing. Witnesses say a Ninja came, scaring everyone, and then left with it. The robot looks like this," _An image of Zane pops up on the screen. _"And the zoo is asking that if anyone finds it, to report the sighting and location immediately." _

The channel switches to a cartoon, and the Ninja turn to the now horrified Zane. _They're searching for me. They're going to find me. And torture me, and starve me and kill me. _

"Look, everything will be fine. Just stay up in the monastery, and you should be safe. Got it?" Cole asks sternly, and Zane nods his head. Though he doesn't believe it. "Good, now let's watch some other shows. What's on?"

"Other than cartoons, nothing." Kai states, flipping through the many news channels.

"Then let's watch cartoons."

"Gee, what a great way to introduce him to media!"

"Do you have any other ideas?" Cole asks.

Kai reluctantly drops the remote on the ground. "Fine."

After watching a few cartoons –which had violence, much to Zane's dismay- they looked at the clock and realized how late it was.

So they all go to bed, but Zane doesn't sleep. He just can't wrap his mechanical-head around what's going on.

Is this a trap?

Is he going to be sent back to the zoo the next morning?

This thought sticks in his head, and he's so full of fear that he can't fall asleep.

He doesn't fall asleep, but fakes it when Sensei Wu comes in and drops a fresh pair of clothes on his bed. Zane gets up, and picks up the clothes. A gray t-shirt with a white sweater and gray pants.

He throws the sweater on his bed and puts on the shirt, along with the gray pants and belt. It feels like heaven. The people before had literally shredded the clothes on his stomach, so they could get glimpses of his robotic stomach.

And now he no longer feels constantly self-conscious.

It was a good feeling.

**Six reviews for the first chapter? HOLY CHEESEBURGERS! This is amazing! Thank you so much! **

**For stuff regarding the story, I don't think it will follow the story line. It might, but it'll be WAY different if it does. Though no promises, because it's not part of the plan. Anyways, THANKS!**

**~Emily**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! This is awesome!**

"Morning Zane." Nya says as he walks into the dining room. She's sitting on a bench, reading a magazine.

He flinches. Cole must have told anyone. He takes a mental note to not trust him anymore. "You're not very talkative, are you? That's all right. I used to be shy too."

Zane looks over Nya. She doesn't seem like the type to be shy. She's positive. "C'mon, you can say something. How about you say hello to everyone today? I'm sure they'll be really happy!"

Zane decides to take it as a personal challenge. Maybe if he can trust these people, they won't decide he's a freak and send him back.

So when Kai walks in, he decides to try and act cheerful. "Hello!"

"Gee, hey Zane!" Kai says, sits next to Zane on the bench. "How's it going?"

Zane looks at Nya, who gestures for him to talk. "Good." He says reluctantly.

He says hello to the others, but stays silent after that. It doesn't feel right to be able to talk this freely.

It's not in his nature.

"How about we have finger food for breakfast? Any ideas?" Jay asks.

"How about some bacon and toast?" Cole suggests.

It works out, and in around ten minutes a plate with brown bread and some red strips is placed in front of Zane. He takes one of the strips, and eats it.

Never has he ever eaten something so flavorful.

He eats them all, suddenly realizing how hungry he is. He didn't eat dinner the day before, and it must have been days before he had eaten… He moves onto the toast, which is spread with a clear liquid on it. He eats it hungrily, and then gulps down the orange liquid in a glass in front of him. Everyone stares at him, and Zane slows down. This probably isn't considered normal around here.

"You seem hungry." Cole states, causing Zane to turn around in shyness. He was used to having mobs on him, always wanting him to talk, but he's never had any compliments or people noticing his feelings before. It seems so different, rare in some sort of way. Because he thoughts centered on him, not what he is.

"Well of course he's hungry! He probably hasn't eaten for days!" Kai exclaims, a slight fire to his voice.

This must be the temper Cole was talking about.

"How about we ask him?!" Cole shouts, and they turn towards where the robot is. Or, where he used to be.

Zane feels slightly sorry for abandoning them at breakfast. Though his stomach was hurting terribly and he didn't want them to know. This probably isn't normal for humans. Maybe it was the food. Maybe it was poisoned. Maybe they're trying to make him weaker. Maybe they're-

He cuts himself off. _Stop thinking about that. It's not good. _He thinks, shaking his head. So he decides to close his eyes and walk around the monastery.

All was peaceful until we walked into the training course. Though it doesn't look like a training course. It looks like a giant course that he could be forced to run through to make him injure himself. It looks like it could clearly break his bones, and cause many new gashes. He can already see the red stains all over it.

Just outside the torture chamber is a large doorway that leads outside. Zane immediately runs to it, swerving around the course. He gets outside, and runs down the mountains trail.

Well, until he twists his ankle and goes tumbling down. When he stops, he sits down, and inspects himself. Just as he thought, his ankle is injured and he's covered in all sorts of new scrapes from the rough road and rocks.

"Zane?! Zane are you out here?! We're sorry for arguing! Are you all right?!" Zane hears Cole calling down the mountain. Zane stands up, to run, but yells in pain as a surge of pain goes through his right leg. "Zane I'm coming!"

He sees Cole's shape jump down from a large height, and lands near him. He's holding a scythe that makes Zane start to crawl away slowly. "Who's attacking you?!"

Zane shakes his head, unable to find words. He points at his legs, which have skin peeling off. Most think this doesn't hurt.

But oh boy it does.

"Did you do this?" Cole asks, putting his scythe on the ground.

Zane nods his head. "How many times will you hurt yourself before you realize we're not going to hurt you?" Cole asks, his voice full of empathy. The other two Ninja come running down the hill, and gasp a little at what they see.

"I-I fell." Zane admits, pulling his knees in and lowering his head.

"What were you doing out here?" Jay asks.

The questions and pain bring Zane back to dark memories. He begins sobbing. The Ninja lift him up, and carry him back to the monastery. He's crying the entire time, though he stops himself when they enter the monastery.

"What happened?" Wu asks, and the Ninja explain.

Nya takes Zane off to heal his wounds, while the Ninja continue talking to the Sensei.

"How long is this going to last? We have to tell him he's destined to be a Ninja sooner or later!" Kai exclaims.

"We cannot just send him into battle with those he mistrusts!" Wu says angrily. "I want him to trust you before I send you off!"

"But he's so… argh! It's hard to have a conversation with him! Look at him! He barely talks!"

"He's been traumatized."

"I understand, but I just want to get on with this 'fighting evil' thing!"

"You must be patient. This will take time."

"But he seems ready!"

"You sure? It doesn't seem like it."

"He is, trust me."

No matter Nya's attempts, Zane won't allow her to heal him. He says he'll live with it.

"I don't want you to get an infection!"

Zane shakes his head.

"Do you want to get even worse? I'm surprised you haven't gotten anything with all the injuries you have!"

He lifts up his shirt and shows her the panel. She nods in response. He must just not… get them. His metallic body parts must prevent it. "I understand. Are you sure you're fine?"

He nods as his response.

The Ninja come exploding into the room, making Nya jump. "Guys, don't barge in like that."

"Sorry. We're here for Zane. We need to talk to him." Kai says, folding his arms.

"What's so secluded that you can't tell me?" Nya demands, feeling the slight need to defend Zane. She knows they're not evil, it's just… she doesn't want him to had bad experiences.

"Sensei wants to see him. Alone." Kai says. The other Ninja look annoyed.

"Fine. Zane, you should probably go. It must be important."

Zane nods and gets up. He keeps his head hung low as he walks behind them, fearing what might come next. As he remembers, every time he ran away, something terrible would happen to him.

Too many examples to give.

Too many experiences.

"Hello Zane." Sensei Wu greets him as he walks through the door. The room they're currently standing in is full of weapons, causing Zane to back up but be stopped by the Ninja.

_Not again, not ever again._

"I need to explain something to you. After much convincing, I was told that you seem ready to meet your fate."

_No, no, no, no, no, no!_

Wu grabs some star-shaped blades off the wall, and walks towards Zane. _NO! _Zane thinks, and slaps them out of the Sensei's hands.

"Dude, what's wrong-" Jay begins, but gets cut off when Zane whips around and punches him in the face.

Zane shakes his hand as the pain jolts through, and runs out, leaving an injured Jay.

He runs into his room and slams the door, locking it in the process. He soon finds himself crying, and curls up into ball in the corner near his bed.

**Wow! So many reviews! I'm really happy! Thanks!**

**~Emily**


	4. Chapter 4

**SO…. MANY…. ARGH… ENJOY!**

Jay grips his face, wincing in pain. That guy may _look _weak, but man, he has a strong punch. "My face…it hurts…"

"He couldn't have hit you _that _hard." Kai says, punching Jay in the shoulder.

"Dude, it was like he was taking all his anger on me. He's also, uh, I don't know, _made out of metal!" _

"You've had worse!"

"_When?!_"

"That's a good question."

"Guys, can we go check on Zane?" Cole asks, rolling his eyes.

They go to check on him. Though when they knock on his door, he doesn't reply. Though they know he's in there. "I'll bust down the door." Cole says, and charges at the door full power.

It gets knocked off its hinges, revealing a terrified Zane. "What happened back there?" Cole asks.

Zane looks at him in disbelief. Does he not understand what was going on?

Maybe it wasn't as it seemed.

"We were just going to turn you into a Ninja."

It takes a few moments for it to sink in. Zane shakes his head furiously. _No, I'm not good enough. I'll never be a Ninja. They're fooling me into going back there._

"Come back and we'll show you."

He shakes his head again. He does not plan on dying. "No."

"We aren't going to hurt you! How long will it take you to realize it? We saved you from the zoo so we could train you to become a Ninja! You know, fight evil and stuff?" Kai blurts out.

Zane thinks about this for a moment. Maybe they _are _trustworthy. They could still be playing him. "I- I don't understand." He says, blinking.

"You were created with the potential to be a Ninja. We found this out and rescued you! The thing we were doing back there wasn't killing you. We were going to turn you into a Ninja!"

"But, aren't Ninja's assassins?"

"Here we go again…" Jay mutters. "We don't kill people for money. We don't kill people! We fight evil and stuff!"

"Yeah! So how about we go back there are turn you into one, huh?" Cole says, offering his hand to Zane.

Zane still doesn't accept, but follows them to the weapons room, where Sensei Wu is waiting.

He holds outs the star-shaped blades again, which Zane looks at for a while. "I- I don't think I'm good enough."

"Of course you are. Just take them." Cole assures.

Zane holds out his hands, and accepts the blades. They feel strange in his hands. Knowing he could use these to kill someone at any time…

"How about we start training?" Kai asks, and pats Zane on the shoulder, causing him to flinch.

Why had he openly accepted this? Why had he just thrown himself in this hole? He could've declined, and left.

They enter the training room, where Zane immediately starts to back up. They had lied. This was all fake. They were brining him to his death. "Dude. It's the training course." Kai says, and shows him some targets that look like humans. "Throw your shurikens at those."

Zane looks at the weapons in his hand. He reaches back his right hand, and throws as hard as possible.

It barely goes anywhere.

He throws the other with his left hand.

That doesn't go anywhere either.

He was designed to be ambidextrous. Maybe he couldn't throw them due to his lack of exercise. After all, from what he remembers, he had been in that cage his entire life.

"Just try again."

Maybe if he isn't good enough, they may kill him. Or send him back.

This is enough motivation, and Zane throws the second set of shurikens at the targets, each implanting in the stomach. "He's a natural!" Jay exclaims, and they all high-five each other.

The realization of what they may have to do strikes Zane. There's going to be evil. Evil he's going to have to destroy himself. Even if it's with other people. But he doesn't trust them, as they probably don't trust his abilities.

Thinking about evil takes him back to the man he met when he was first captured. He was short, but you could see his plans on his face.

_I'm not supposed to be like this. I'm supposed to be hiding from the light, not standing in the center of it. This isn't right. _Zane thinks, and drops the third set of shurikens he was given.

"What's wrong?" Cole asks, but Zane shakes his head quickly.

He walks backwards, eventually turning around and running.

"So, he isn't as ready as you've told me." The Ninja jump at the sound of Sensei Wu.

"Yeah, c'mon guys. Seriously?" Nya asks, coming behind Wu. "I'll go get him."

Zane lies on his bed, staring at the white ceiling. His whole life has gone from him being the main attraction to being what he's destined to be.

For some odd reason, he enjoyed the time before he escaped better. Everything made sense. He was told what he was, and no one denied it. Maybe life was easier before this.

_Should I go back?_

"Zane?" Nya asks, standing in the doorway. An idea suddenly pops into her head. "Can you even see, through all that hair in your eyes?"

Zane nods.

"How about you stay here, and I'll be back in a few moments?"

A minute later, Nya returns with a bottle in her hand. "It's hair gel." She explains. She sits on the edge and pats the spot next to her. "Come sit here."

Zane doesn't move. "Come on, don't be scared." Nya says with a slight taunt in her voice. He sits next to her, and she pours some of the pink gel in her hand. She grabs his hair and begins putting gel onto it, making his hair point upwards. She does this to every strand, and eventually the hair on his face. When his hair is up, Zane finds he can see much clearer.

"Is this yours?" He asks, not wanting to be taking something from her.

"Nah, it's Kai's. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Nya says, and Zane does something he's never done before, as far as he can remember.

He laughs.

Nya does as well, and it stays like this for a few moments. "How about we go back out there, and you can show off your cool new hair, styled by _moi._"

A confused look crosses his face. "It's French, for me." She explains.

Zane nods, but doesn't want to go out. Showing off has never been his thing. He's been shown-off, but had never done so to himself. "It's not hard. Just walk out there, and the compliments should come pouring in. Or is that just with girls…?"

Zane stands up, ready to go, but sits right back down when he thinks of what could go wrong. "Come with me, and I'll make sure no one touches you." Nya says, and Zane nods.

He takes note that his confidence his coming back at alarming speeds. He needs to slow it down.

He follows Nya into the training course, where Wu is scolding the Ninja. "Presenting… Zane!" Nya shouts suddenly, and shoves an alarmed Zane in front of her. He tries backing up, but Nya doesn't let him.

"Zane you look great!"

"What did you do?"

"Did you use my hair gel…?"

Zane finds himself blushing a little at all the compliments he's receiving.

"I think he's ready." Jay says.

Cole pats Zane on the back. "Welcome to the pack."

**I realize this chapter is a little…brighter than usual. But I want to get onto the story line. Oh yeah, this isn't Zane x Nya. Anyways, please review and I hope you liked it!**

**~Emily**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all so much!**

"So how about you try the training course?" Jay asks, and Zane looks at it. What he once thought was a torture machine is now supposed to help him become what he's destined to be.

Apparently.

He steps towards the spinning circle with axes and wooden dummies. It begins rotating quickly, and Zane jumps on.

Something inside of him turns, and he finds himself navigating it with ease. He jumps to the next obstacle, which he dominates. At the end, he dominates the entire the entire thing.

And it was kind of easy.

But these are just dummies and machines, not real people. Sadly.

"Whoa… didn't expect to see that…" Cole says. Zane feels slightly embarrassed, knowing his skills must have surpassed the others' quickly.

"Well, if he was designed to be like this, of course he's going to outshine us mere humans, right Zane?" Jay asks, and pats Zane on the back.

Mere humans?

These were the species that managed to take everything from him. The species that managed to change his life completely.

As far as he was concerned, they were far superior to him.

He was even _created_ by one of them.

"Zane, you okay there?" Cole asks, and Zane nods.

"How about we go watch TV?" Kai suggests, and they head off.

**~Over at the zoo~**

"You- you found another robot? How?" The owner, Han Marks, says. A man had come in, holding a fairly large bird cage that has a sheet over it, blocking Han from seeing inside.

"It doesn't look human this time, but it does look like something else. I found the blueprints for it inside of a large tree tree. I also found the blueprints for the robot that used to be here as well." The man says, happy. He was most likely going to be paid a large sum of money for finding it.

Han is surprised. He takes he blueprints and reads them over. Yes, these are the blueprints to the other robot. "I'll take the bird. I will also keep these blueprints, as they may prove necessary. How much do you want?"

"Err, I don't know… How much do you think I deserve?" The man asks. It's clearly going to be a lot.

The thing is, Han is a very rich man. He's made plenty of money of the past years, and is probably the richest man alive. "I would say around a million dollars for it. Cheque or cash?"

The man lights up. This much money? He's going to be a millionaire! "Um, cheque please."

Han writes a cheque for a million dollars, and gives it to the man. The man hands Han the birdcage, and he shakes his hand then turns around to leave. Though before he's out the door, a knife slides through his chest. It's almost graceful. The man falls to his knees, the last words he will ever hear all fuzzy.

"No one will ever have these secrets…but me."

**~Back at the Monastery~**

"_It would appear that the National Ninjago Zoo has found another robot to take the old one's place. Though the owner, Han Marks, says that he's found more information on the older one. He hopes to use these to bring it back." _

The screen shows a female reporter standing outside the cage Zane used to be in. Inside is what appears to be a dark falcon.

Zane is curled up in a ball, rocking back in forth. _This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't-_

"You okay there?" Kai asks, and Zane shakes his head.

The old memories flood into his brain all at once. Though not all, since some were too traumatizing to remember. They seem to fog his mind.

Something inside of him snaps. He looks closely at the screen, trying to get a better look at he Falcon.

Though something else happens, and his vision goes black for a moment. It changes the way he views things, and everything seems bluer. He sees bars, the concrete floor he used to sleep on, and many people outside the bars.

He can see through the bird's eyes.

He screams, his vision going back to normal. He blinks wildly, his head aching.

"Zane, what happened?! Your eyes went all blue!" Cole exclaims, the Ninja rushing over to aid the robot.

Though Zane doesn't answer. Instead, he tries to find what triggered him to see through the Falcon's point of view. He imagines the Falcon in his mind, and suddenly he can see through its field of vision.

He tries sending messages through his mind to its.

_You can fit through those bars. They're too big for you._

But it doesn't get through. The Falcon's vision veers to the right, where the man who had kept Zane in the zoo stands in a doorway Zane didn't know existed. It must only open from the inside.

He walks towards the bird, and the vision disappears with a loud _crunch! _

"Dude, stop it! You're freaking me out!" Jay says, causing Zane to snap back to reality.

"What's going on?" Kai asks.

"I can see through the Falcon's vision. Though according to my memories and relations, he's not inside of the cage at this moment and will be out for the regular hour. If we want to rescue him, now would be a good time. They tend to go easier at the beginning."

"That is the longest thing I've ever heard you say." Jay says.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get that bird!" Kai asks, jumping at the idea of fighting.

"No! We need a plan! Like, what are we going to do when we get there? We can't just barge in!" Cole exclaims.

"So, I hear you plan on another rescue attempt?"

The Ninja jump at the sound of Sensei's voice, Jay screaming a little.

"Yes Sensei." Cole says.

"Why?" Wu asks, skeptical.

"Because I appear to have some sort of relationship with it. The man who owns it could find us, if using the right way. That would put all of us, maybe even you in danger." Zane says, speaking up. He had decided he wanted to rescue it, and the Ninja had followed without question.

It felt good, so he needs to show some sort of loyalty. That's what he's supposed to do, right?

He's never really been in a situation like this before.

"Well, before you go, how about you put this on?" Sensei asks, and hands Zane a white Ninja suit.

Zane nods.

"I will."

**~At the zoo~**

"You have it ready yet?" Han asks impatiently. He had hired a mechanical specialist to help find out if he could find Zane through the Falcon. He needed that robot back.

Before he could find out his potential.

He also just wanted more money.

"Almost. You said you saw the Falcon's eyes light up blue before?" The specialist asks, and Han nods. "Has Zane's eyes done this before?"

"Yes, but I made sure to delete it from his memories straight after." Han says, pacing back and forth across the small room.

The Falcon's eyes suddenly turn blue, and Han perks up. "Now!" He shouts, and the mechanic flicks the switch they found which says 'Reverse vision'.

The Falcon looks from Zane's point of view, which they make sure is projected on the wall. In his field of view is the zoo, but from the outside. Han whips out a walkie-talkie.

"He's coming in from the mountain at three 'o' clock!"

**Sorry for the longer update, I had writer's block but just got over it. Oh yeah, I used the Canadian way for spelling cheque. I'm Canadian, and I was tired of always using the American words. But the words won't always be Canadian. Anyways, please review and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**~Emily**


	6. Chapter 6

**So last chapter I introduced to you what could be a possible antagonist. Possible. ENJOY!**

Zane runs down the hill, the Ninja following him. He stops when he sees all the guards at the bottom. "Think of the training course." Kai says, and Zane nods. Time to get some revenge.

He sprints as fast as possible down the hill, and rolls when he nears them. He throws his shurikens, killing two, and jumps on a guard, grabbing his knife and using it to stab him. He jumps off the guard and grabs his shurikens that are a few feet away, and looks around him.

The other Ninja are fighting, each wielding different weapons. There's a larger amount of guards, but the Ninja are well trained. So they should win.

Zane throws his shurikens at two different guards, each hitting them in the stomach. He runs towards them, does a flip over them, grabbing his shurikens mid-air.

He stands still, looking for some more guards. He's suddenly struck in the back, falling to the ground. There's a group of guards, each holding a wooden club, one holding a brown body bag.

He climbs to his feet, and looks over his shoulder. The other Ninja are all in the bags, getting beaten by wooden clubs. Zane looks back at the guards. They wear brown button-up shirts and brown shorts, like the zookeepers.

But from what he knows, far more dangerous.

"You can come in peacefully and your friends live, or we kill your friends, and you come in with pain." The one holding the bag says, going to the front of the group. Beyond them is the redbrick wall of the zoo.

Maybe he can crush them, or… no. He's not strong enough. Zane goes into his arm panel, and puts his defense all the way up. He may as well be prepared for the beating that's to come.

He drops his shurikens, which are immediately taken from the ground by the guards. The guards hit him in the face with a club, causing Zane to cry out, since they hit him on a bruise. He's shoved into the bag, where he's carried across to a staff exit of the zoo.

An interesting thing about the zoo, is that it's in a valley. Mountains on all sides. There's a road that goes through one, which leads to the parking lot and main entrance. There are steel doors along the barrier of the zoo, for staff use only.

The Ninja are carried inside, the guards making sure they hit the doorframe on the way in. They throw them in an empty concrete room, and leave. The Ninja crawl out of the bags, moaning.

Though for Zane, they went easy on them. Too easy.

A woman walks into the room, laughing. She has a Bluetooth clipped to her ear, and wears a black skin-tight dress. She wears high-heels, and has dark brown, straight hair. "So these are them? How pathetic. They're a ton of kids!"

A faint voice could be heard from her Bluetooth. Kai takes a knife out of his boot, and holds it behind his back. Cole looks at him with his 'What the heck' face, and Kai just shrugs.

"Well, I guess they could be put to some use. But I'm not sure what. They're human! How are we supposed to show them off, when they don't have anything special about them!" The woman exclaims, the looks at the Ninja. "You don't have anything special about you, right?"

The Ninja shake their head, and the woman turns around to face the wall again. Kai takes this chance to get up, and creeps behind her, knife in hand. It all seemed like a good idea to Zane.

"I say we just don't do anything to them!"

Until he remembered who she was. She had been the one who had slipped him some extra food here and there.

"Kai, stop!" Zane shouts, causing the woman to whip around. Kai mistakenly stabs her, and she clumps to the ground, holding her chest.

"Dude, what was that for?! She was going to sell us to the circus or something!" Kai exclaims, the anger clear in his voice.

He has a knife, and is mad.

Zane crawls backwards, and wounds himself into a tight ball. He begins reassuring himself in his mind. _It's okay, he didn't know. He's probably going to hurt you now, but that's okay. You deserve it for interrupting his kill._

This lasts for a few moments.

"Zane, get up. We're leaving this place." Cole says, and Zane doesn't move. "C'mon man, now's not the time! We need to get moving! Guards will be here any moment, and we need to leave before we get caught again!"

Zane gathers his confidence and stands up.

They go through the door the woman had come in, and come across a hallway with many more doors. The stand in the doorway, just looking around. The hallway seems endless, and Zane makes a mental note that they're underground.

He uses his vision to zoom in, and sees a guard at the end, guarding a door with an axe. There's no way to sneak up on him. The only thing they can do is charge.

Zane looks at the others an signals them to follow him. He begins sprinting, and the others follow him. Though he slows down and lets Kai go to the front, since he has the weapon.

Kai charges at the man, who swings his axe at Kai. Kai jumps on the blade of the axe as it swings, jumps off, does a flip, and lands on the guy, stabbing him in the neck.

"That was awesome!" Jay exclaims, and high-fives Kai.

Cole ignores them and opens the door, which has some stairs behind it. "Guys, let's go. We need to get the Falcon and leave before this gets any worse."

Everyone follows Cole up the stairs, Zane adjusting his hood. They were entering zoo territory. It's not good for him to be exposed.

The stairs enter a simple room, with a desk and a wooden door. They open the door, and it enters into the zoo. "Zane, I don't want to have to do this, but you need to lead us to your cage." Cole says, analyzing the situation.

Zane shakes his head. He's not going back there. He begins shaking, and plops on the ground. He imagines the Falcon in his head, and begins to see through its vision. Though something's reversed, and he feels something entering his mind. He closes his eyes, and grips his head. _Whoever you are, I want you to leave my mind, and leave forever. Get… OUT!_

The feeling in his head subsides, and Zane sighs. In order to rescue that Falcon, he'll need to show the Ninja his cage.

He really dreads the walk there, following the signs that say 'Robot'. Eventually he reaches his cage. He closes his eyes and imagines he isn't there.

It's easy, since everyone fled one they left the room. Now it's just them, and the trouble of getting in. They took the door out, which was one of the two ways inside.

"Do you remember any other ways? Is there a way to get in from the top or something?" Kai asks, and jumps on the top. "Well that answered my question. It's a no."

Zane tries to remember the ways in and out, but not the events after. It's a tough process. "I can't seem to remember any other way."

"Cole, can't you just bend the bars or something?" Jay asks, looking at the bars.

"Well, what are they made out if?" He asks.

Zane looks at the bars, and the answer comes to his brain. "They appear to be made out of solid steel, mixed with titanium."

"How about Kai just melts them? It may take some time, but…" Jay says, trailing off. He's looking in the other direction of everyone else.

"What is it?" Cole asks, and turns around.

There's a swarm of guards, holding various weapons. But, oblivious to the guards, there's also a giant robot behind them.

Kai, Jay, and Cole laugh.

**Hey, I finished.**

**I'm totally not fangirling over the new season of Hetalia.**

**Please review!**

**~Emily**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, after a lot of fangirling, I'm ready to write again! Enjoy!**

Zane looks at the robot. Is this what humans think of him? Some giant metallic beast?

No, this can't be true.

But it probably is.

"How on earth do we get inside of this cage? There's no door!" Kai exclaims, looking at the cage. Zane is bewildered. There is a giant robot right there, and none of the Ninja seem to be scared. Or astonished. They've managed to make Zane confused about what human emotions are like.

"Zane?" Cole asks, looking at Zane. Zane looks at Cole, then at the robot. "That's just Nya. Do you know how to get in?"

Zane stands there, staring at the cage without blinking. Something inside of him churns, and he takes a few slow steps towards it. He reaches out with his arm, touching the bars with his fingertips. The bars are cold, sending a shivers up his arm. The cold feels good.

He walks along the edge, dragging his left fingertips across it. As he does, ice goes along the parts he touched. He closes his eyes, a cold feeling in his chest. It goes through his arms, and on the tips of his fingers.

An aura of snowflakes swirls slowly around Zane's arm, putting a small layer of ice on the white sleeve.

The guards stand there, paralyzed in fear of the Samurai. Nya throws nets on all of them, which get connected to the ground, stopping the guards form being able to move. She just needs to buy time. There's no need to kill them. Yet.

Zane stops running his hand on the bars, and quickly turns around, pointing his right hand at the bars. A blast of ice shoots out, freezing the bars in an ice prison.

"Holy- that was awesome!" Jay exclaims, and hugs Zane. Zane has mixed feelings about it, and tries to push Jay off, accidentally freezing Jay's shoulders in the process. "Dude! That's cold!"

"Is that an adjective or a noun?" Kai asks with a snicker.

"Screw you."

"Guys, we have way more important manners." Cole sighs, and smashes the bars with the back of his scythe, shattering them into pieces. "At least the ice made them breakable."

Kai jumps inside, turns around, and frowns. "Guess it's a good thing you weren't claustrophobic. That would really, really suck."

The other Ninja jump in, Zane staying outside. "Come on, we need your help. You know this place better than we do." Cole says, trying to get Zane in. Cole goes to the hole and reaches out his hand.

Zane doesn't take it. He looks at the hole, and at the Ninja. He knows he trusts them, when maybe he shouldn't, but he just can't go back there.

"Come on, we really need you."

He looks at the ground.

"Please…"

Zane snaps his head up, and takes Cole's hand. He climbs inside of the cage, closing his eyes. _Look, it shouldn't take more than a few minutes. Just get in, snatch the bird, and get out._

The Ninja walk across, to where the door is. Kai kicks it, hard, causing the door to break down. Inside there's a large room, with a chair and many torture instruments. On the other side of the room is a ladder. It leads up into a panel on the ceiling. "Well, I see no other way. Let's try it out." Cole says, and everyone, except Zane, nods.

Zane looks at the Ninja as they cross the room. "Come on Zane, we need to find the Falcon and leave." Kai says, wanting to hurry up. Zane doesn't move. "Is there anything up there we should worry about?"

"Zane, if this is too tough on you, you can go back with Nya or something." Jay says, shrugging.

Zane nods, feeling shame for not being able to help. He turns around and quickly runs out, leaving the Ninja alone in the room.

"So, now we can keep going without waiting. Let's go." Jay says, and the Ninja nod. They climb up the ladder, and enter a dark room.

The last thing they feel is something being injected into their throats.

**~A few hours later~**

Cole's eyes flutter open, and he gets up. He can't see anything, but he can feel something in his hands. The Scythe of Quakes. He slams the tip against the floor, hoping to have some prevail.

The ground splits, and a small earthquake shakes the entire place. He smiles, knowing he still has his touch.

"Do the others have these powers too?" a voice asks. Cole recognizes it as Zane's. His mind is still foggy from the drug, so he replies without a second thought.

"Yeah. Kai has fire, I have earth, Jay has lightning, and Zane has ice."

"Excellent." The voice says. "Men."

The room is still pitch black, and Cole feels something being injected into his neck again before slipping unconscious.

**~The next day~**

Kai wakes up, something heavy on top of him. He opens his eyes to see blue. He throws Jay off him, rolling his eyes. This happens a lot, when Jay would fall of his top bunk, defying physics, and land on top of Kai, who sleeps on the lower bunk.

Kai rubs his neck, a slight sting in it. He looks up from the ground, where there's a bright light. He rubs his eyes, and gets a better view. He's in a cage.

He jumps to his feet, and looks around quickly. The other Ninja are in here as well, but Zane isn't. Nya is missing as well. Outside the cell is a large crowd of people, and Kai looks at them, confused. What's going on?

He puts two and two together, and falls on his knees, refusing to believe it.

They've been discovered, captured, and put on display.

The man, who runs the zoo, Han, had tried to get them before. He thought there was something strange about them. So he had sent out his men, but they hadn't been able to catch them. Kai guesses that he found out they had elemental powers or something.

Something that sets them apart from regular humans.

Kai shakes Jay and Cole furiously, desperate to wake them up. "Come one! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" He says quickly, and Jay's eyes open just a crack.

"Ugh, what?" He asks, cranky, as he usually is when he's woken up forcefully.

"Look for yourself."

Jay gets up, and looks around. The cell is nearly the same as Zane's. The large concrete interior, with bars at the front so people could see what's inside. "You've got to be kidding me." He says angrily, and stomps his foot on the ground.

The crowd outside seems confused. The sign outside says that they're a new species, called 'Elementals'. How do they speak English?

"Guys?" Cole asks, shaking his head. He looks around, and lets it all sink in, without displaying information. _Are you serious? They got us? Argh! And I let them know…_

Cole looks at the ground, letting his hair cover his eyes. He's really messed up this time. _It's not your fault. Your mind was all screwed up._

"Where's Zane?" Jay asks, and helps Cole stand up.

"He's not here. Either he's in his old cage, or he escaped. I'm sure he did, if Nya was there. Let's try to worry about getting out ourselves, okay?" Cole says, and begins to try and come up with a plan. They have no weapons, and they can't break the cage. There's also a large crowd of people outside.

"What are you looking at? Screw off." Kai says, looking at the people angrily. They gasp, and Kai keeps glaring at them. "Seriously, what the hell? We're just like you, though we have one thing that makes us superior to you, and bam! We're like animals, which shouldn't be here in the first place. Does this seem freaking right to you? Not to me. So I would appreciate it if you would skip your sorry butts out of here. And if you won't, I have way to make you. Don't forget, these bars can't stop me from hurting you."

The people begin to slowly leave, and Kai smiles. Maybe that'll teach them.

**I realize that I haven't updated in a while. I only have to blame myself. I've just been pre-occupied with other things, that I haven't taken time to write this. I also know that this wasn't the original plan of the story, but I won't be able to write it if it stayed the same. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews!**

**~Emily**


	8. Chapter 8

*****IMPORTANT: Before reading, I would like to again say this is alternate universe, so some of the characters will be OOC. Like, some even complete opposites. This should clear up some questions on the chapter*****

**~At the monastery~**

"Alright guys, we need to rescue them. Pronto." Nya says, slamming the table with her fist to show determination.

"Are you sure this is such a great idea? We can't lose anyone else." Wu says, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you want to lose them forever? Look, there's nothing special about me, so they can't do anything. The only person that's really being put in danger is Zane. And I don't really think you should come, Sensei. We need someone to rescue _us _if we're caught." Nya replies, and takes her laptop out of the bag she was carrying. She opens it, and logs in.

The screen shows a blueprint of the entire zoo. "As you can see, there are many different rooms and places that are kept secret. I have an odd feeling Han is doing something else, rather than just owning a zoo. Due to the guy," Nya says, motioning to the guard they kidnapped and is currently tied to a chair. "He's planning something much bigger. I think he's trying to make the perfect person, and is using those who are superior in different ways to make this person."

"What does Zane have to do with this?"

"He's a robot. He has more knowledge than the smartest human alive, and is probably much stronger. He can change his systems to feel pain or not, for crying out loud! That's something the perfect human needs. I think he caught the other guys because they can use elements at their free will. This is something else he would need. And, according to the guard again, he plants on putting himself in this body, which will grant him immortality."

"And once he makes one, he can clone them…"

"Exactly."

**~At the zoo~**

"We've been here for one day, and I already hate this place." Jay decides, and sits down. "It's so _boring!_"

"If you want entertainment, I'll voluntarily beat the crap out of you." Kai says, his face showing he was serious.

"I would prefer to stay in good physical condition in a situation like this, thank you very much."

"Guys, can we try to stay serious?" Cole asks with a sigh, and begins to repeatedly hit his head against the wall. "So stupid…"

Kai sits down, and faces the crowd of people that are around their cage. The zoo is getting really popular, with many people entering a day. Sometimes to get inside, it takes hours.

People have been yelling at them all day to do something, and Kai has a feeling that if they don't, they might end up in one of those torture chambers. And they probably won't like that.

"Hey, when are we going to be fed anyways? I'm getting hungry." Jay says, his stomach rumbling.

"Remember how Zane looked when we rescued him? Or, well, when we rescued him and you didn't help?"

"I helped just as much as you did!"

"And that, my friends, is how to get someone off topic." Cole says, rolling his eyes. "Don't count on being fed soon."

"But, we were going to eat taco's tonight."

"Are you serious?"

**~Now, to where Han is~**

"They've scared away a few crowds, sir. What should we do?" A guard says, his high tech armor showing he's a Commander.

"We need to break them, like we did with the robot. I have some ideas, but they've been used so much I'm beginning not to have any fun with them. Gather some of the more… creative guards and have them come here." Han replies, and the guard nods before leaving. He's in his office again, his desk messy with piles of paperwork everywhere.

Around ten minutes later, the Commander comes back with a few guards. "Now," Han begins. "Tell me ideas on how to break the new ones."

"Lock them in different cages. If they're together, they can speak to each other, and gain hope by doing that." The first one says, and Han nods.

"That's not such a bad idea. Any ideas of what to do while they're in there?"

"Arrange a day for school field trips?"

"That is the most undeniably evil thing I've ever heard. Let's do it."

**~Two hours later~**

"…And I'm alone." Jay says, and plumps down onto the cement. "Ow."

A figure stands in front of the cage, wearing a black hood that's drawn over his eyes, its shadow covering everything but its mouth, which is in a smirk. The smirk turns to a smile, which turns into a laugh.

"He was actually serious." The small figure says, laughing like no tomorrow. "This is quit pathetic."

"And who are you?" Jay asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think you would like it much if I told you."

"You sound like a little kid."

"I _am _a little kid."

"Why are you here then?"

"School assignment. I am just _waiting _to get out of that place. The kids there are too… arrogant. Think they're evil masterminds when they just aren't." The figure says, tapping a finger on its chin.

"Wait… Do you go to Darkley's?" Jay asks, choking on his words. Darkley's. The school where evil is made. Where they teach kids to be evil. To be geniuses, so no one can stop them.

"Where else would I go?" The figure asks sarcastically.

"And what do you mean by 'assignment'?" Jay asks, getting a bad feeling in his stomach.

"To study the evil man who imprisoned and humiliated the good." The figure replies, laughing. "He has done quite well. Your name is Jay, yes?"

"How did you know my name?" Jay asks, shocked.

"I know a lot about you. Of every Ninja. I even had to hack to get the information on the robot. I probably know more about him than you do. Oh, this is a blissful conversation. I know more of the good than the good do." The figure laughs, and its voice cracks, showing it's a boy. A little boy.

"What do you know about me?" Jay asks, curious to know.

"The list can go on and on. I'll just start with the simple things. You're embarrassed of your parents, you have a crush on Nya, you're an excellent inventor, and you tend to talk too much."

"How do you know all this?"

"Weeks of stalking."

"That's a little creepy."

"Being creepy is part of my life." The boy replies, and laughs. "It's in my blood, even. Well, half of it."

"What do you mean 'In your blood'?"

"My father's one of the most evil people in Ninjago. Though he's in the Underworld now."

Jay is taken aback. "Is your father who I think it is?"

"Who? Lord Garmadon? Why yes, it is."

A gust of winds blows by the boy, knocking his hood off. He's revealed to have blonde hair and bright, green eyes. His face is covered in scars and bruises, something Jay didn't notice until the sunlight was on the boy's face.

"Name's Lloyd." The boy, now Lloyd, says.

"Why are you all injured?"

"The school's a little…tough on those who fail assignments."

"How old are you?"

"Gee, you ask a lot of questions. I'm nine. You're sixteen, I know."

A faint buzz is heard from Lloyd's ear, most likely someone talking to him via Bluetooth.

"Sorry, I have to go." Lloyd says, putting his hand through the bars. Jay reluctantly shakes it. "I'll come by another time."

The buzzing comes louder this time, most likely someone yelling. Lloyd winces, and hesitates to leave. When he sees Jay giving him a sympathetic look, his pride gets the better of him, and he turns around and leaves in a blur.

**I've actually been meaning to put Lloyd in for some time now. I just couldn't figure out how to introduce him. For some reason I get great ideas when I'm writing on the school bus. **

**Anyways, please review!**

**~Emily**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh god. I was writing this during English class, when a 1D fangirl looked at my screen, and was like "Are you writing One Direction fanficton?!" (Because there's some guy called Zayn in 1D) I was like: "Haha, no. Go away." **

**Just being my regular slightly anti-social self. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**~At the Monastery~**

Zane looks at the screen in front of him, Nya pointing out some facts about the zoo. "It's like a high tech prison. Once you get in, there's a ninety nine percent chance you're not getting out." Nya says, looking at some information she got. "I think we'll need to break a hole in the wall of one of their cages or something. Fortunately for us, Kai's cell is against the wall of the zoo. If we can make a hole big enough, he can escape. Then we'll have him, you, and I to rescue. Seem like a plan?"

"Yes, but how do we blast this wall?" Zane asks, wanting to know everything. He needs to save them, just like they did with him.

"I was thinking a bomb, but we'll probably just end up with Kai pieces everywhere. Zane, do you have some sort of laser?"

"No, I do not."

"Aw, I was really counting on that. I'll have to go out into town to buy one I guess. Hey Sensei, do you have any money?!" Nya shouts that last part, since Wu isn't in the room.

"Why yes, I do!" Wu calls, and Nya nods.

"Anyways, we need to rescue Kai. An insider told me that Han's plan will be put into motion in about a couple of weeks. All he needs is a fiery spirit that can take a lot of pain and not give up. I was thinking of you actually, no offense, but you did kind of give up."

"I understand that I did. Though I am curious as to who this person, or thing, is."

**~At Darkley's~**

Lloyd puts his hand over his now bleeding knee, only to get his wrist hit with something hard. He refuses to let the headmaster, Samukai, see him cry. After a hard kick to the face, causing his nose to bleed, the four-armed Skeleton pushes Lloyd out of his office.

Lloyd stumbles down the hallways, nearly tripping quite a few times.

Though unluckily for Lloyd, he runs into Gene, the bully who seems to just _love it _when he's in any type of pain. Gene smiles, a Lloyd decides to try and walk past him. Though the hallway is narrow, and Gene simply steps the left to stop him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gene asks, smiling wickedly.

"Going back to my dorm." Lloyd replies, and yet again attempts to get by. Gene steps in his way again, showing his stubborn attitude. The anger could be seen in Lloyd's eyes.

But so could the fear.

"Your dorm? Oh, that can wait."

Gene attempts to punch Lloyd, who decides to roll forward. He knocks Gene over like a bowling ball, and takes off, Gene getting up quickly, pursuing him. Though the roll hurt Lloyd's knee, and running is just making it worse. Running isn't going to get him anywhere, as Gene seems to be getting closer. He's going to have to use the many secret passageways to his advantage.

Lloyd spots the first one, and dives inside. It's an elevator. Lloyd presses all the buttons, and the door closes right on Gene's nose. Lloyd laughs maniacally. He loves using wits over brawn. He gets off on the first level, and sneaks around the building carefully until he reaches his dorm, where he does a simple little thing.

He cries.

Don't worry, he's used to it.

**~Over at Kai's cage/cell/thingy~**

Kai paces, bored out of his mind. How could Zane sit in there for years? He can barely make a few days! The only joy he gets is punching the people who come too close to his cage.

The door in the back of Kai's cell slams open, several guards coming in, forming a circle around him. They point their weapons at him, and force him through the door. They take him down a few halls, where there's a large machine. It's small, a control panel, with a helmet. The helmet is attached to the panel by wires, and Kai already begins getting a feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The guards force Kai to sit on a wooden chair, where they put the device on his head. Han walks into the room, smiling. He goes over to the control panel and starts flicking switches.

"What are you doing?" Kai asks.

"Oh, nothing." Han replies, and presses a large button on the panel.

The machine seems to suck on Kai's head like a mosquito. It's sucking something out, Kai can feel it. His mind feels like it's being…erased.

Though he passes out before the end result.

**~In a few hours~**

Lloyd approaches what's labeled the 'Fire Elemental' cage. The guy who's in it, Kai, is sitting against the back wall, doing nothing. _That's odd… according to my research, Kai has trouble sitting still._

"Hello, I'm Lloyd. You must be Kai, correct?" Lloyd asks, using a peppy voice.

Kai doesn't reply. He instead curls up further into a ball. _Alright, they did something to him._

"Kai, how long have you been here?"

No answer.

Lloyd sighs. "Tell me or die."

"I'm o-okay with that."

Lloyd sighs again. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _

He jumps, landing on top of the cage. He jumps off of it and out of the zoo, and looks at a mountain in the distance. In a tiny speck, he can see his uncle's Monastery.

It's going to be a _long _walk.

**~At the Monastery itself~**

"We need to find this fiery spirit and protect him _or_ her from harm." Nya says, emphasizing or. She's had to prove to the Ninja before that she can fight too, even if she's a girl.

Zane looks at his feet. The only reason he's more open now is because he's always with Nya. At first the Ninja just seem too desperate to change him, while Nya didn't try to change him. She didn't try to change him, just showed him how much fun being a Ninja could be. Now she's always working, typing away on her computer.

"Nya, do you not think it would be a better idea to just rescue them one at a time?" Zane asks, but inwardly slaps himself. He shouldn't suggest things. He doesn't know anything about strategy.

"It could work. The only problem is that Han would go absolutely bonkers if he found out we rescued one." She replies, looking up from her computer to look at Zane. They're in the dining room, Zane just being there, talking to Nya once in a while. There's not much he can do, since he finished his training. Nya sighs. "You know, how about we stop looking at the technical side of this. I'm going to need to fight better. Hey Zane, think you could show me how to do some stuff?"

They go out to the training area, where Nya decides to spar with Zane. "Okay, let's not hurt each other. It's more like playing the game 'Uncle'. You fight until the other quits and says uncle. Clear?"

Zane nods.

"Go!"

Nya lunges first, jumping over Zane, landing behind him, and kicking him in the back. Zane falls on the ground, and Nya begins laughing. He gets up, and turns his strength to minimal. He puts his hands on the ground, sending a trail of ice towards Nya, engulfing her feet. Nya struggles to move, and Zane goes up to her, not sure of what to do. He pushes her shoulders, and she falls back, the ice breaking.

Nya decides to try and use the element she was told she could use as well. Fire. Though she needs to get angry, since she can't use it freely yet. She charges at Zane, jumping in the air when near him, kicking him with both feet in the stomach.

Zane counters, and Nya inwardly convinces herself that he's actually trying to kill her. She feels anger boiling up, and looks down at her hands. Small flames in both palms. She shoots them at Zane, who shoots a beam of ice. Nya rolls out of the way, stands up quickly, and shoots them again. She manages to hit Zane, who puts himself out with ice. Though he freezes his head accidentally in the process, and Nya starts to die of laughter. She melts him off, and they both start laughing.

There's a cough in the entranceway, and they look up. A small figure with a hood drawn over its eyes is standing there. It's Lloyd, though Nya and Zane don't know this.

"I have some information regarding the Ninja."

**So I noticed that I'm kind of veering off the original plot-line, which was just Zane-angst. I'm going to try and bring some back, but not as heavy as it was in the beginning. Please review!**

**~Emily**


End file.
